Child of Charmed and Potters
by Peyton-Alice
Summary: Harry James Potter the son of James and Lily Potter, but those two aren't his only parents and he finds that out sooner than what was planned for him. Albus Dumbledore will realize that trying to play puppet master won't work with Harry. The Halliwell family, well mostly Phoebe will find the son she thought she lost wasn't lost after all. Harry Potter/Charmed mostly
1. Chapter 1

James Fleamont Potter and Lily Jasmine Potter nee Evans were looking through old books trying to find a way to give them a child or to cure the curse that Lily was hit instead of James back in their sixth year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, yes that's right James and Lily are a wizard and a witch. James and Lily spent the past three years, just right after they're married trying to find a cure for the curse with no luck. Their friends help them as well, but even their friends are hitting dead ends. They were about to give up when a light blinded them and then all of sudden; the light was gone and both Potters were unconscious with a woman with golden blond hair and green eyes standing over them.

"James Fleamont Potter and Lily Jasmine Potter nee Evans, you two were destined to become the new parents of this child that I'm gifted you. This child is destined to be the savior of the Wizarding World and with you two blood running in his veins along with the blood of his original parents. He will have power the Dark Lord knows not." The woman said as she places a bundle on Lily's stomach and then places both James and Lily's hands on the bundle, before doing an incantation

When the woman was done, she smiled and walked out of Potter Manor; only to be confronted by blue and white orbs and it was some of the Elders.

"What have you done?" one of the elders

"What do you mean? I only fulfilled what was ask of me" the woman ask/said sweetly

"That demon should never-"the same elder was interrupted

"Hey now you and I both know that combing DNA of natural borns and a Charmed will destroy the demonic part, but hopefully the baby will keep some powers." The woman said

"Still that thing is still-" another elder was saying until he too was interrupted

"Do you want to get on the Angels of Destiny's bad side? I sure don't especially not Hecate's wrath" the woman asks with a raised eyebrow

That send the elders orbing away, which causes the woman to smile; the elders act tough, but when it comes to the Angels of Destiny and Hecate the goddess of magic, witchcraft, the night, moon, ghosts and necromancy they run just like little children whose hand got caught in the cookie jar. The woman looks back at the Potter Manor and just knew that the child will be powerful, even now with his new parents are natural-born wizard and witch and even the fact his original mother is a Charmed One. She just hopes that Hecate and the Angels of Destiny know what they're doing.

"Don't worry?" a voice said from beside her, causing the woman to look to the side to see an eight-year-old girl with mousy brown hair and warm and cozy red eyes.

"I'm not, let's go" the woman stated, before disappearing

The eight-year-old girl look from the spot the woman was to the Potter Manor and smiled. She can see the unborn child's new future and it would be bright and filled with laughter, love and saddest as well as betrayal. The girl knew that was a far better future than he would've had if they had allowed him to just remain the child of Cole Turner and Phoebe Halliwell. She looks forward to what the child will do in the future. Will he turn out to be good for the world or what he always meant to be, when he was the Source's heir? Only time will tell, she snapped her figures and the Potters appeared on their bed and then she too vanished leaving a note behind in the manor

The next morning, when the Potters woke up; the first thing Lily noticed was that she looks like she was two-three months pregnant. Her eyes widen and shook James awake.

"Lily go back to sleep," James said sleepily

"James wake up and look," Lily said as James got up and look over at his wife

"Lily what-how?" James was saying and then asks as he looks at his now two-three months' pregnant wife

Lily was about to answer when their black cat hops up on James with a letter in its mouth. James grabbed the letter from the cat and read it out loud and Lily listens in shock. They had heard about the Charmed Ones who are Wiccan witches and not like them but to hear that someone or some being made it possible that they've put an unborn baby of a charmed one within Lily. But not only was this baby original within a charmed one but will gain hers and James' DNA. James and Lily know that this baby will be loved no matter what and when he's older they will tell him about his other parents.

"Lily knows what this means?" James asks turning to his wife with a grin

"We're going to be parents," Lily said

"We're going to be parents" James repeated

James and Lily hugged each other but broke apart as they heard Sirius Orion Black's voice downstairs. James and Lily were still dressed in what they were dress in the other day; so they went downstairs to greet Sirius. When they were downstairs, they see Sirius, his pregnant girlfriend Rosalie Diana Warren. Rosalie is also the childhood friend of Lily's and a Wiccan. They also see Remus John Lupin, another friend of James; they also see Lily's parents Gladiolus Evans and Jasmine Evans, next to them were James' parents, Fleamont Potter and Euphemia Potter.

"Lily, you're pregnant, how? If you had-"Rosalie said/asks, before being interrupted

"We'll tell you, come sit," James said as he, Lily and the others went to the living room

James and Lily told them about what happened yesterday and what was in the letter that their cat brought them. Fleamont Potter and Euphemia Potter were shocked but happy for their son and daughter-in-law. Gladiolus Evans and Jasmine Evans didn't understand but were just as happy as Fleamont and Euphemia. Remus and Sirius were shocked, but at the same time are happy for their friends and vowed to protect and love the child. Rosalie knew who this baby was meant to be and should be afraid, but she knew that with the demonic part would've been destroyed the moment the child was placed inside Lily and their blood run inside his veins.

 _A few months later; Godric Hallow_

They were in hiding from the Dark Lord Voldemort, a wizard that wanted to rule the Wizarding World. There was a prophecy, predicting that " _the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches_ " and would be " _conceived by a charmed one, but yet born to those who have thrice defied him_ ". Albus Dumbledore the Leader of an order that fights against Voldemort was confused about the Charmed part, but guess that the prophecy talks about either two families the Potters or the Longbottoms as both couples had thrice defied Voldemort. However both James and Lily knew that the prophecy talked about their child conceived by a charmed one Phoebe Halliwell and yet will be born to James and Lily; so Lily was afraid for her son. So here they are hiding in _Godric's Hollow_ , while James's parents are hiding in Potter Manor and with their luck, Lily was in labor.

"Ahhhh" Lily screamed as she pushes

"Push Lily, push" Rosalie who had visited them with her young son and Sirius, when Lily's water broke and she was helping Lily

"I'm trying you-"Lily was interrupted by the cries of a newborn baby

Rosalie grabbed a blanket that Lily's made for him and carried him to Lily and James who was next to her. Lily hold out her arms for her son and look at him with love in her eyes as James did the same.

"So what's his name?" Rosalie asks

"Harry, Harry James Potter" Lily whispers as she looks at her son, at Harry

"Harry James Potter; born on July 31 of 2005 and at home to James Fleamont Potter and Lily Jasmine Potter nee Evans. That's one to tell the grandkids" Sirius said/joked as he came in from the living room holding his and Rosalie's one-year-old son

"Oh hush it Padfoot or we might rethink who we want as Harry's godfather," James said playfully

"Huh you wouldn't," Sirius said with a hand on his chest

"Try us" James dared Sirius

"No thanks, but I accept the godfather role," Sirius said and James smiled with Rosalie, but Lily laughed

"More like dog father" Lily said

"Hey"

James, Rosalie, Sirius, and Lily all ended up laughing at that; while little Harry James Potter sleeps in his mother's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Forty-three years old Piper Halliwell in the kitchen making meals for her sisters, who came to visit her, while their kids were in Magic school apart for Henry Jr. who goes to normal school. The food was done, when Phoebe yelled for her and Piper turned the stove off and walked into the other room to see an Elder in the living room with her sisters, Henry, Coop, and Leo. The questions are why an Elder here? Why is Leo who's the headmaster of Magic School are here?

"Who are you? Why are you here? Why are you three here?" Piper asks as she sat down next Leo

"Well I don't know for Leo or the Elder here, but I was called here by Phoebe" Coop answers

"She brought me here Piper, saying I need to hear this" Leo answers his wife as he looks at her, before turning back to the Elder

"She did the same to me too and I had a case," Henry said, unhappy about being orbed away expect if it was Paige who always had a good reason for it

"Now if we can focus here, this is about your son Phoebe Halliwell," the Elder said, sternly

"I don't have a son," Phoebe said, but they all expect Henry knew about the son she lost with Cole Turner

"Back around 2004-2005; a woman who I cannot name carried the baby of yours and that demon to natural borns wizard and witch and implanted your child within the witch." The Elder explained, but the sisters were still confused and Henry doesn't understand anything so he's just sitting down on the couch

"What do you mean about Natural borns? Do you mean Wiccan?" Piper and Phoebe both asked

"So my half-demon nephew is born? And you want us to what, see if he's evil" Paige asks, still remembering that her unborn nephew hated her and tried to kill her

"Yes-" the Elder was interrupted by another Elder orbing in and it was Sandra

"Don't lie to them Sarah, Natural borns wizards and witches are people who are born with magic. They live in their world called Wizarding World and there one everywhere, even here in America. Unlike Wiccan, these wizards and witches use wands to focus their magic and they don't have active powers like you all have. They don't have Whitelighters, nor do they deal with demons, Darklighters and so on as Wiccan witches do. The Wizarding World has its magic schools and so they don't just go to one magic school." Sandra said/explained to the sisters as Sarah just looks away

"The Wizarding World has blood status; also called purity of blood is a concept in the wizarding world that distinguishes between family trees that have different levels of magically-endowed members. It often results in prejudice towards those who have a large number of Muggles in their families. These are called Pure-bloods, Half-bloods, Muggle-borns, Squibs, and Half-breeds. Pure-blood families are wizards and witches without known muggles or muggle-borns on their family tree. Some have achieved this simply by removing any muggles or squibs from their family trees and pretending they never existed." Leo explained to the sisters and Henry for Sandra

"That's horrible," Paige said and Leo nodded, before speaking again

"Many pure-bloods consider themselves to be akin to royalty in the wizarding world, or at the very least the elite. They often disdain those of different blood status and Muggles, some even arguing that Muggle-borns should not be admitted into the wizarding world. Some pure-blood families practice inbreeding to keep the line pure and untainted." Leo said

"That's disgusted," Piper said and Phoebe wrinkle her nose in disgust, while Paige and Henry did the same as Phoebe

"Yes I agree, anyway Wizards with parents or grandparents split between Muggles and wizards are referred to as half-bloods. Due to the dominance of the magic gene, children born to at least one magical parent will usually be magical themselves. This means that a non-magical child born to a Muggle and a wizard is considered a Squib, not a Muggle. The term 'half-blood' is misleading in that it does not necessarily imply a half-and-half split in wizarding/Muggle ancestry, but rather a witch or wizard with muggle or muggle-born parents or grandparents. By the 1990s, most of the magical populations were half-bloods." Sandra explained

"I bet the Pure-blood idiots loved that," Phoebe said, sarcastically much to Coop amusement

"A child born with magic to two Muggle parents is considered a Muggle-born. In wizarding Britain, they are allowed to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, although some other schools do not admit Muggle-borns. Those with prejudice against Muggles and their families often refer to such wizards as "Mudbloods," a highly offensive term implying that the individual has dirty and inferior blood. Those who discriminate against Muggle-borns believe that they do not deserve magic and should be excluded from the wizarding world, although Muggle-borns are just as magically talented as those of other blood statuses." Sandra explained, before looking at Paige

"Paige, Henry," Sandra said, making the two look at her in confusing

"I've been watching little Henry and I've seen some accidental magic that's natural for children in the Wizarding World and Muggle-borns. So I trace his biological parents' lines and it seems his late mother came from a long line of Squibs and even he's doing accidental magic, there's a big chance that he's a Muggle-born." Sandra told the two adoptive parents who both look at each other

"So what do we do?" Paige asks

"What's a Squib?" Henry asks

"I can answer those Sandra; I have a wizard friend that I can get in contacted for you Paige. Squibs, Henry are individuals from wizarding families but have no magic themselves. Squibs appeared to keep in contact with wizarding society, whereas Muggles have little to no contact, as they don't know it even exists. Squibs are generally looked upon with disdain by most wizards and witches. Even families, who don't look down on Muggles or Muggle-borns, are rather embarrassed to have a Squib in the family." Leo said/explained to Henry and the sisters

The Halliwell sisters feel awful for the Squibs the people who are born in a magical family without any magic must feel like outcasts. What makes it even worse is those families make them feel like outcasts just because they weren't born with magic. Coop just shook his head, the Wizarding World would never change unless they're willing too, but he doubts that will happen anytime soon. Henry after hearing about Muggle-borns, about Henry Jr. might be a Muggle-born and now this makes him fear for his and Paige's adoptive son.

"Finally Half-breeds are humans with at least one non-human parent, although witches and wizards with non-human ancestry further back would also be considered half-breeds. They are very rare and have traits of both species, such as the ability to use magic and spell resistance in half-giants. Prejudice against half-breeds appears to be relatively common in the wizarding world, which is intolerant toward non-human peoples in general" Sandra explained the last blood statue and that's when Sarah blew up

"Oh who cares about that, the demon child lives-"Sarah was interrupted yet again and this time by the sisters

"That demon is my son/nephew," all three sisters said darkly, inside Phoebe's mind she was also thinking that her son wasn't a demon

"He's also not a demon or half-demon anymore" Leo stated, causing the sisters to look at him in confusing

"What do you mean Leo, Cole was the Source of all evil?" Paige asks while Phoebe was hoping what Leo said was true

"He means that even if a demon impregnates a natural-born witch or even a natural-born wizard impregnate a female demon that's baby will inherit some of the powers that's comes with the demon side, but not the side itself. There something in the natural borns blood that the demon side of that baby can't survive from. The magic of the natural-born wizards and witches that flows in the baby's veins will protect it but will kill the demon side of the baby. That's why most demons stay away from natural borns as they can't conceive a half-demon child to raise in their ways like they can with Wiccan witches and mortals. Take Cole and his parents Benjamin Turner and the demon Elizabeth for example, after Elizabeth had Cole; she killed Benjamin and raised Cole in the Underworld as a demon." Coop answer Paige

"So when this woman put my unborn son in a natural-born witch and that allowed him to gain this couple's blood, which kills his demon side making him good? Is he still my son? Will he still look like either me or Cole?" Phoebe asks as she sat down and both Piper and Paige sat with her

"Yes after the woman did an incantation, your son gained their blood into his veins making him their son as well and killing his demon side. Phoebe, he's still your son and Cole's; except he also has two more parents. He may or may not inherit some or any looks from you or Cole. He might also gain looks from this couple as well, it's a lottery literally. It's like a Potion of Wizarding World's called Adoption de sang, French for Blood Adoption; which I think is similar to your son's case expect what this woman did is a lot harder to do and risker." Leo answer Phoebe

"Mrs. Halliwell I can tell you that unfortunately or fortunately, depending on how you look at it, he didn't inherit looks from Cole. But he did keep some of his powers from before. He inherited black hair and face shape from James Potter his other father and Lily Potter's bright green eyes. From you, he inherited the shape of your eyes and you're passionate about magic. I know that it may not be much, but-"Sandra was interrupted

"I don't care I want to see him, what's his name? When was he born?" Phoebe said/asks as Sandra smiled

"His name is Harry James Potter; he was born July 31 of 2005," Sandra said

"July 31? That's only a week away, where had he been living? Had he been raised with love? Of course, he had his parents James and Lily-"

Leo watches his wife kept on talking and asking questions, but then thought of a question; when Coop spoke.

"What happened to James and Lily, Sandra? Why did this woman give Phoebe's son to them in the first place? I didn't ask you" Coop asks and then said to Sarah, after seeing Sarah was about to speak

"In James and Lily's past, Lily was hit by a curse that's was intended for James and that curse left her unable to have children. But in the Wizarding World was a terrible war caused by a dark lord named Lord Voldemort. The Angels of Destiny had foreseen this war, even before your son was conceived. Your son had three destinies; one he's born as the firstborn child of the Halliwell line instead of Wyatt and a powerful force for good. Two he becomes the new and powerful Source of all evil than the last two had been before him.

The last one was that your son became the savior of the Wizarding World. So the Angels of Destiny with orders from above them interfered with the first and then the second possible destinies, so the third can come true. When it did and your son was within Lily, there was a prophecy, predicting that " _the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches" and would be "conceived by a charmed one, yet born to those who have thrice defied him_ ". You can guess what conceived by a charmed one was referring too and the thrice defied him means that Voldemort had asked both James and Lily to join him and they refused him three times that he had asked. The leader of a group of light wizards and witches to fight Voldemort, Albus Dumbledore didn't understand it fully and thought the prophecy spoke of two families the Potters and the Longbottoms.

Albus had both families go into hiding; the Potters hid in a village in the West Country of England called Godric's Hollow. They knew that the prophecy spoke of the baby that resides in Lily. On July 31, 2005, in Godric's Hollow; Lily went into labor during a visit from their friends who came by. Lily gave birth to Harry James Potter in their cottage with the help of a friend of Lily's named Rosalie Petrova. A year later in 2006 in Halloween, the Potters were betrayed and Voldemort found them." Sandra took a breath

"No," Paige said horrified

"He killed James with an unforgivable curse called the Killing Curse and like its name, once it hit you, you're dead. Lily ran upstairs to try and escapes with the year-old Harry, but she was trapped in the nursery. She places Harry in his crib and whispers things to him. Lily sacrifices herself for Harry, even when Voldemort told her that he was willing to spare her and let her live. He killed her and then aimed his wand at Harry, but Lily's sacrifice created a love shield that causes the Killing Curse to backfire on Voldemort; making him nothing more than wraith and left Harry a scar shaped like a lightning bolt.

Albus Dumbledore and a witch named Minerva McGonagall left Harry on the doorstep of Lily's magic-hating muggle or mortal sister Petunia Dursley and her family on November 1st. He didn't have a loving childhood" Sandra explained the Halliwells were silent even their husbands were silent

"You mean to tell me that not only did me, Cole and our son was cheated and stripped of a future together by the Angels of Destiny; only to bring my son to his new destiny with his new parents all because of a prophecy of being a savior of a stupid war in a world that wasn't his in the first place. Then his other parents get killed and he gets left on a DOORSTEP. WAS COLE MEANT TO BE A DEMON AGAIN OR WAS THAT THE ANGELS?" Phoebe yelled the last part louder

"What's next you telling us that Prue is alive again, but hiding her true identity" Paige muttered

Coop knows that Phoebe is just angry and doesn't love Cole as much as she loves him, so he looks at Sandra who was looking at Sarah to avoid answering Phoebe and he knows she turns to Sarah just as when Paige made her comment. So that answers both Paige and Phoebe. Yes, Prue is alive and no, Cole wasn't meant to become a demon again.

"Sandra, why did you come to us now?" Leo asks

"Because if Albus Dumbledore has his way, Harry would be a pawn in his game of chess and Harry does need to learn about his Wiccan side. I want him here before he goes to Hogwarts and in doing so will give friends of mine a plan to get a Wiccan class in Hogwarts to get you all or someone in there for Harry. Paige I already wrote down where to find Harry. Here and now Sarah let's go" Sandra said to Leo and gave Paige a piece of paper, before turning to Sarah and orb both of them out of there

Paige looks at the paper and saw that her nephew had been born and live in the UK. She looks at Phoebe in sadness, before orbing away.

 **AN: Time Zones are different in the UK and San Francisco so here for this chapter**

 **SF: 8:00 AM**

 **UK: 4:00 PM**


	3. Chapter 3

Ten almost eleven-year-old Harry James Potter was in the local library looking at books about witchcraft and more when his childhood friend eleven almost-twelve-year-old Perseus Sirius Black and eleven-year-old Daniel Remus Lupin sat down in the chairs in front of him. Harry, Daniel, and Perseus met here in the library in Little Whinging, Surrey one Saturday as Harry wanted to look at a book about witches and all that as it's a hobby for him. Perseus was in Surrey all by himself somehow looking for something that he wouldn't tell Harry about. Daniel later bumped into both Harry and Perseus as he had his arms full of books and couldn't see where he was going; somehow from that point on the three of them became best friends. Harry also found out that Perseus had managed to hitch rides on buses and that to get to Surrey and other places and that someone named Andromeda Tonks been taking care of both Perseus and Daniel.

"Interested in magic, Harry?" Daniel asks as he looks at the book that Harry have in front of Harry

"Yeah," Harry said as Mrs. Whitlock the librarian walked toward them

"Harry, your aunt called you needs to go home dear," Mrs. Whitlock said, even though she hated letting him go home to that family.

"We'll go with you," Perseus said as he turned to Daniel to see him nodded to Perseus and Harry

Harry and Daniel left the books on the book cart, while waited for Perseus who Mrs. Whitlock pulled to the side.

"Perseus, I ask my husband about what you wanted to know about a family called Warren. He found some Warren families, but only two fit what you're looking for and one of the families started with a woman named Charlotte Warren in the 17th century. But with that family, the Warren name no longer exists in that family and the only families that are known to be descendants of Charlotte Warren are the Halliwells over in San Francisco, California. There's another family that too lives in the United States called the Vera family. There weren't any other descendants that return to the Warren name and there wasn't anyone with your mother's name.

There another family that was born and lived here in the UK and they had a daughter Myrtle Elizabeth Warren in 1929, but she was killed in Hogwarts in 1943 at age 14. The parents of Myrtle moved away for a while until their youngest child who grew up elsewhere moved back here and the rest of his life is unknown. But the one thing we can be sure of is that there wasn't any Rosalie Diana Warren born to them or at least any record of her birth. I'm sorry" Mrs. Whitlock said to Perseus

"So my mother lied about who she was, why? Was she being hunted or something?" Perseus asks but received no answer

Meanwhile, Harry and Daniel still waiting for Perseus and that's when Harry notices a photo on the floor. It must have fallen out of Perseus's pocket; Harry picked it up and looks at it. It's was a picture of a messy jet black, hazel-eyed man and next to him was a dark red-haired, bright green-eyed woman holding an infant with black hair and bright green eyes. The couple next to them was a man with long, lustrous black hair, striking gray-eyed man and a blond-haired woman holding a one-year-old boy with black hair and blue eyes.

"Are these my parents, me, Perseus's parents and Perseus?" Harry asks and Jasper looks over

"Yeah, Andromeda gave a copy to Perseus to give to you. That's your parents James and Lily Potter and those are Perseus's parents Sirius Black and Rosalie Warren, they weren't married." Daniel revealed

"Where's your parents, you once told me all of our parents were friends? Where Perseus's parents? Why is Perseus living with Andromeda Tonks? Why are you?" Harry ask many questions

"I was born in Salem, Massachusetts to a woman named Patience back in 2005; but unfortunately my mother fell into an untreatable comatose state later on in the same year. I was given to my paternal grandmother Hope Lupin née Howell who was a friend of Patience's mother since youth; how they met I don't know. I do know that my mother was my grandmother's goddaughter. My grandmother Hope was there for my birth like she was there for the death of my maternal grandmother's funeral and when my mother fell into the untreatable comatose state. I was raised by my paternal grandfather Lyall Lupin as my grandmother Hope died shortly after gaining custody of me.

The reason I'm living with Andromeda's because my grandfather is having some problems with a family matter and he didn't want to bring me into it and so asked the Tonks to take me in and I was seven at that time. I met Perseus there and learn that even if I was raised by my father Remus Lupin's father, he kept my existence from him and so my father didn't know about me and don't still don't." Daniel explained

"I'm sorry" Harry apologized

"Don't be, it hard to miss someone you never met and while I don't know the reason my grandfather kept me from my father. I know it was a good reason and he's protecting both my father and I. Now Perseus's parents are missing, they were missing since 2006 after-they're just missing, that's all you need to know for now Harry." Daniel was saying and was about to say until he stopped and said something else, Harry got a feeling that's Daniel is trying to protect him from something

"Sorry that it took so long-what wrong?" Perseus was saying walking toward them, but then asks

"Nothing, here your picture; let's go," Harry said, giving Perseus the picture and then walked out the library

Harry, Daniel, and Perseus walked toward Privet Drive and when they were close to number 4; they saw Ted and Andromeda Tonks. Harry said goodbye to his friends and went inside the house. Harry can see that his aunt and uncle had someone over, so he was about to go to the cupboard.

"Oh no, I know he's not going to the cupboard under the stairs. Does he sleep in there? Did you make him sleep in a cupboard?" Harry saw a dark brown-haired woman said/asked

"NOW SEE HERE YOU-"Harry's uncle Vernon was yelling until the woman interrupts him

"No you see fatty, this boy is my nephew and yes Petunia Lillian Dursley née Evans; he's also your nephew too and I do know that you know your sister was a witch and I will say that it was magic that it's possible." The woman said, making Petunia grasps and Vernon red in the face almost purple

"Magic is real?" Harry asks excited, causing the woman to smile

"Yes Harry it is, but it also a secret ok," the woman said to him bending down to his eye level and then Petunia realize something

"You knew about the way the freak-I mean Harry been treated all along, didn't you? Where Dudley, where's my son?" Petunia asks and just then there's a knock on the front door and Harry was going to get it, but the woman got there first and opens it

Harry saw that it was the police along with two others behind; the woman let them in the house. Harry saw them walk past him into the living room, where both his aunt and uncle are nervous. Harry was led out, but not before hearing

"Vernon Dursley, you are under arrest for child abuse, child neglect, blackmailing, theft, fraud, and assault. Petunia Dursley you are under arrest for child abuse and child neglect."

Harry looked back toward the living room as he walked outside, where one of the other people was and in front of him and the woman.

"Hello Harry Potter, I'm John Smith and I'm a social worker from Social Services. My colleague that was with us was Martha Jones, she's looking for that your cousin might need and for your things so if-"John was interrupted by Harry

"Dudley will think he will need all his things. I don't have anything" Harry said the first part sarcastically, but then said the second part in a tone full with sadness and that shock the woman and John

"Harry I need you to tell me what exactly do you mean by that, please? Officer I need you here" John said as one of the policemen walked toward them

"Ok, Harry please whenever you're ready," John said with a notepad in his hands

"My uncle and aunt always treated Dudley like a prince or an angel that could do no wrong from day one. They got him everything that he ever wanted and that made him a well-a bully. For me, I was always freak from day one since my aunt found me on her doorstep and toss me in the cupboard under the stairs. That where I sleep in the cupboard and until I met two kids who became my friends I thought my name was freak. They never buy me anything-"Harry was interrupted

"Mr. Potter for the record, did you say that you slept in a cupboard since the day your aunt found you in 2006?" the officer asks

"Yes" Harry confirmed as the officer and John wrote things down in their notepads

"They never bought you anything that would be counted as your own?" the officer asks again

"No they didn't, always Dudley" Harry confirmed/said and yet again they wrote in their notepads

"Now you thought your name was freak until what year? This year? Last year?" the officer asks

"Why did you think your name was freak?" John asks

"Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley all called me freak since the beginning; well Dudley just went with his parents. I didn't figure it out that my name wasn't freak until I finally went to the school when I was eight, so 2013 and that when I also met my friends for the first time." Harry said, causing all three adults to frown

"Finally went to school? So they never sign you up for school? What about when you needed flu shots or when you needed a hospital? Do you know how to read and write?" John asks

"Aunt Petunia never did any of those for me, just Dudley; I remember Marge my uncle's sister's dog chasing me, which Marge likes as it's her amusement. I fell and broke my ankle, my uncle and aunt didn't care, but it was Mrs. Whitlock the librarian here in the library in Little Whinging was the one who took me to the hospital. Also Aunt Petunia taught me how to read and write? No that was Mrs. Whitlock, Aunt Petunia doesn't even know how to cook right or maybe she does and just likes me to do the cooking for her." Harry revealed, unknowingly digging Vernon and Petunia's graves deeper

"Ok two last question Harry, how old were you when you started cooking? What would they do if you mess things up?" the officer asks

"I was six when I started cooking and if they burn things. Usually, they will make more chores than usual and yes I'm the only one who does chores even Aunt Petunia doesn't do them. There were times that I burned food and Uncle Vernon burnt my hand on the shove. There are other times that I was forced to do the garden, even in the hottest of days." Harry revealed and both John and the office stand straight up from their bending positions

"Ok Mrs. Matthews with your help more and more people are finally coming clean about the Dursleys. You may take Harry home with you" the officer said to the woman

"Pleasure is all mines, officer. John" the woman said, shaking the officer's hand and then John's

Harry then sees the partner of John, Martha Jones walks toward them with a blanket and hands it, Harry.

"Here Mr. Potter, your Aunt said that you were wrapped in this during the time she found you," Martha said as both police guide the cuffed Vernon and Petunia to their car

Harry nodded his head and look at the woman who smiled at him, Harry then saw a light brown-haired man with green eyes. Harry turned back to see that John and Martha went back inside the house.

"Paige Matthews?" the man asks as he walked closer to them

"I'm Remus Lupin; I'm a friend of your brother-in-law's Leo Wyatt. I was told that you needed my help with your son. Harry? Leo also told me that one of his former colleagues told you all about Harry and his parents James and Lily, well his other parents." Remus said

"Yes, and why didn't you tell us, you were or are Leo's friend and Harry's was my nephew first? We had the right to know" Paige said angrily, much to Remus's shock

"Come on we need to do things here first for Harry and then you can orb us to your family Manor," Remus said after he recovered from the shock

Paige looks down at Harry and pulled out her cell phone, while she walks behind and holding Harry's hand with her left hand; she calls Piper. Harry watches as Paige talk with someone name Piper and every once a while Paige would stop talking and asks him a question. The question would be what's his favorite color? What's his favorite food? What kind of books does he like? There were more, but most of the questions he couldn't answer because of the Dursleys. He wondered why Paige cared or why she called him her nephew?

Meanwhile back in San Francisco in the Halliwell Manor; Phoebe was sitting in the living room, just thinking about what she could do or say to Harry about Cole, herself and her family. How she could explain to him how and why she wasn't the one to give birth to him or how to explain Harry to her daughters, oh her daughters the half-sisters to Harry. Coop, how is Coop handing the fact that her son is alive, her son with Cole?

"Phoebe" Coop's voice snapped her out of the funk she was in

"Coop, how?" Phoebe asks

"I don't know, but we will get through this and we will help Harry in every way we can. James and Lily were good kids; I could know I was the one who set them up with each other." Coop said with a laugh at the end

"What?" Phoebe asks

"Yes, though natural borns don't have white lighters; cupids are known to help natural borns find love and some do and some don't. Mainly because some natural borns can be more stubborn than mortals and Wiccan witches. Other times it's due to other cupids being more trouble than their worth. I was assigned to James Potter and Lily Evans, but of course, another Cupid wanted to make things hard for me and so got a young boy named Severus Snape to fall for her, when he was meant for another." Coop explained

"I see, wait, Severus Snape why do I get the feeling that I will hate him as much as I do Albus Dumbledore?" Phoebe asks as she does get that feeling

"Maybe because Severus Snape was the one who tried to curse James Potter, but that curse hit Lily instead. I heard from my other contact from the wizarding world, Severus hated James Potter and his friends as they bullied him in school; James and his friends change and grew out of it, Severus never did. If Sandra is right and Harry does look like James, Severus will put his anger for a dead man onto an innocent boy who looks like him." Leo said, walking in the living room and sitting down in the chair

"WHAT/Does Harry even have to go to Hogwarts?" Phoebe yelled/Coop asks at the same time

"That's what I'm trying to resolve with Sandra" Leo answered Coop as Henry walked into the room

"Phoebe, Coop I've gotten a call from a friend about your house," Henry told them

"What? What about our house?" Phoebe asks as Coop tries to calm her down

"It seems that a fire started in your house, the fire trucks are on their way there now" Henry answered

"That's great, just great. I just wish I can talk to someone who knows more about Harry and the world that he was born in thanks to the Angels of Destiny" Phoebe said, causing Leo to think

"Maybe you can," Leo said as Piper walked in and Coop realized what Leo's means as did Phoebe

"What do you mean Leo?" Piper asks her husband, who was leaning forwards ready to answer, but Coop beats him to it

"He means the To Summon the Dead spell" Coop answered Piper

Phoebe was already up on her feet and ran upstairs toward the attic, toward the Book of Shadows. If she can summon natural borns with this spell, she will do it to get the answers that she wants.

 **AN: Time Zones are different in the UK and San Francisco so here for this chapter**

 **SF: 8:20 AM**

 **UK: 4:20 PM**


	4. Chapter 4

Gringotts Wizarding Bank was Remus, Paige, and Harry's first stop in Diagon Alley; Diagon Alley is a cobblestoned wizarding alley and shopping area located in London, England behind a pub called the Leaky Cauldron. Inside the alley is an assortment of restaurants, shops, and other sights. Harry simply was amazed by the Alley along with Paige. Remus and with Paige and Harry behind him stood in front of a huge desk and behind the desk is a goblin. The whole bank is run by goblins, which is cool to Harry.

"We are here to see Celestina the manager of the Potter family Vaults and also request a heritage test and so on. We also have Amelia Bones on her way-"Remus before being interrupted

"She's already here, Griphook will lead you to her office" Harry heard the goblin say and then another goblin walked forward

Harry follows Paige and Remus who both followed Griphook to an office and when Harry was in the office, Harry saw a red-haired woman and a blond-haired woman who smiled at him. Remus, Paige, and Harry all took seats along with a red-haired woman; while the blond-haired woman took a seat behind the desk.

"Hello Mr. Potter, I'm Celestina the manager of the Potter family Vaults and this is Amelia Bones the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, our version of police or whatever muggles call them here. Oh, Remus I already filled Amelia here about Sirius's innocents, so if we ever find him he won't go to that terrible place." Celestina told Harry and then to Remus

"That's good, but we are here-"Remus was interrupted

"I know why you are here, so let's get started, shall we? Harry, I will need a drop of your blood." Celestina said as she took a knife out and pick one of Harry's fingers over a cauldron

Harry sees his blood drip into the cauldron and then saw smoke; which made Celestina smile and then she took out a vital from her desk. She put some of the potions into the vital and then she pours the potion from the vital on a piece of paper. Harry looks at Paige and saw that she was in awe just like he was; Harry looks at the paper and sees that the words that appear on the paper, appear in the air as well.

 **Name: Harry James Potter**

 **Status: Half-Blood (half Wiccan)**

 **Father: James Fleamont Potter (deceased), Cole Benjamin Turner (first one/ conception process, status: unknown), Coop Halliwell (Step-father, birth name: Unknown)**

 **Mother: Lily Jasmine Potter** **nee Evans (deceased), Phoebe Savannah Halliwell (first one/conception process)**

 **Siblings: Prudence Johnna "P.J." Halliwell (Half-sister), Parker Thalia Halliwell (Half-sister), Peyton Rebekah Halliwell (Half-sister)**

 **Grandfather: Fleamont Henry Potter (deceased), Gladiolus James Evans (deceased), Victor Killian Bennett, Benjamin Colerige Turner**

 **Grandmother: Euphemia Alana Potter nee Cromwell (deceased), Jasmine Violet Evans nee Spellman (deceased), Patricia Maria Halliwell (deceased), Elizabeth Turner (Upper-Level demon)**

 **Uncles: Vernon Allen Dursley, Leonardo Christopher Wyatt, Henry Charles Mitchell**

 **Aunt: Petunia Violet Dursley nee Evans, Prudence Rosalia Halliwell (status: unknown), Piper Genevieve Halliwell, Paige Cecilia Matthews**

 **Cousins: Dudley Vernon Dursley, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, Christopher Perry Halliwell, Melinda Prudence Halliwell, Tamora Precious Mitchell, Katarina Pamela Mitchell, Henry Christopher Mitchell Jr.-**

The words then vanished, but Harry notices that it has more to say and either it won't or couldn't reveal. Paige was still in awe of the potion but confused about Prue's status is unknown and about why the potion cut itself off as it had more to say. Prue died in 2001, but in 2008; she was living again using the body of another Wiccan named Patience who was in a coma. Piper had to kill Prue in 2010 with the Ancient Athame to free her from the All and Heremus's influence. This clash of magic created a miracle that regenerated Patience's body and brought her back to life.

Patience had become a friend to the family ever since then. So to see that Prue's status is unknown troubles her greatly.

"Oh my that interesting and a mystery I love a good mystery," Celestina said excitedly

"It never does that," Remus said in shock, Amelia was also in shock

"No, but this will be the first, now let's move onto the powers, shall we? Here the powers come. "

 **Metamorphmagus-100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore**

 **Wiccan-100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore**

 **Basic Powers**

 **Spell Casting**

 **Potion Making**

 **Scrying**

 **Mediumship**

 **Active Powers**

 **Pyrokinesis**

 **Empathy**

 **Electrokinesis**

 **Force Field**

 **Levitation**

 **Possession**

 **Premonition**

 **Sensing**

 **Telekinesis**

 **Telepathy**

 **Transformation**

Celestina looks at Harry with awe and excitement but was angry at Dumbledore as well as Remus and Amelia. Paige just looks at Harry, but was confused at why blocked was mention.

"What does it mean when blocked? Is it the same as binding powers?" Paige asks Celestina

"Oh it much more dangerous than binding Mrs. Matthews, it can be fatal to Harry and everyone around him. Blocking his metamorphmagus ability is not at all dangerous to others, but Harry. If this ability stays blocked, it would only grow more powerful in time; so if it gets unblocked later and much too late this power will keep changing Harry's appearance and that what this power is the wizarding version of shapeshifting without a spell or potion and rare too. Anyway like I was saying if it gets unblocked later and much too late this power will keep changing Harry's appearance and Harry will sooner or later lose his own identity. Now the Wiccan ones are the most dangerous for everyone; the binding spell that Wiccan uses keep the power or powers from growing and make it like you never had them.

Simply blocking them will only unable Harry from using them, not keeps them from growing. If those kinds of powers get unblocked later in life, they may be too powerful that even Harry can't handle even when he's older. If that happens he may either die or be driven mad." Celestina explained, much to Paige's anger

Harry just looks confuses, but he trying to focus more on the paper that's writing by itself. Celestina gives them all the time and looks at Harry, she knows that he's powerful and she knows who he is and feels pity for what the Angels of Destiny had done. But on the bright side of what they have done, Harry now has a choice in life. Celestina look back at Amelia, Remus, and Paige to continue

"Ok, we have to keep going or else we will be here all day or night. Whatever" Celestina said

Back in San Francisco in the Halliwell Manor; Phoebe, Piper and their husbands were in the attic summoning the spirits of James and Lily Potter. When they arrived, the sisters and the men also see Patty Piper and Phoebe's mother and Grams their grandmother.

"Where are we?" Lily asks

"Lily Potter? James Potter?" Phoebe asks as the two spirits turn around to faces her

"Yes?" Lily asks as she looks Phoebe over and the others, but James sees Patty and Grams

"Patty, Penny" James said with a grin much to the shock of Piper and the others

"What? Mom, Grams do you know the Potters? Did you know about Harry as well?" Piper/Phoebe asks at the same time, Phoebe was getting angry

"I'm sorry girls, we were told not to tell you two and I agreed mainly because I didn't want to hurt you, Phoebe. A month after Harry was born, we had a Wiccaning for Harry" Patty told her two daughters that were in front of her

"Sorry to admit Harry was more beautiful as a baby than Wyatt was," Penny said like it was natural to favor one great-grandchild

"Mom/Grams" Patty/Piper both said

"Truth hurts" Penny simply said to her daughter and granddaughter

"But how natural borns don't-"Leo was interrupted

"They just came to us as if someone told them about Harry," James said to them

"Someone did" Penny confirm but didn't tell them who

 **Flashback**

 **James and Lily were in the living room in the cottage with little Harry in his crib, when two lights appeared in the cottage, which causes James to draw out his wand and Lily to grab Harry from his crib and hold him protectively. When the lights disappeared as two spirts took their place.**

 **"Hello I'm Patricia Halliwell, you can call me Patty and this is my mother Penelope Halliwell, but you can call her Penny. Yes we are spirits" Patty introduces herself and her mother**

 **"Halliwell? Like Phoebe Halliwell?" Lily asks as James lowered his wand to his side**

 **"Yes Phoebe is my daughter and that's little man's first mother making him my grandson and my mother's great-grandchild. Mom stops glaring at James Potter." Patty said/told Penny as she was indeed glaring at James who took a step back**

 **"Let me hold my great-grandson dear," Penny said ignoring Patty and James as she walks toward Lily who doubted a spirit can hold or touch anything, but seeing that they look like they were living she took a chance**

 **"Hello, there little one. Ok let's do the Wiccaning" Penny said to Harry in her arms and then to everyone else as Patty came closer to look at her grandson**

 **"How did you know about us and Harry? What's a Wiccaning?" James and Lily both asks**

 **"We were told about Harry from the same woman that gives Harry to you. A Wiccaning is a Wiccan ceremony rather similar to a christening, performed shortly after a witch is born. It is performed by a High Priestess or family matriarch in my family case is my mother, who then summons the spirits of our deceased ancestors to guide and watch over the newest addition to the family, also to help bless the children with goodness and light." Patty explained**

 **"Yes, yes everyone ready; I call forth from space and time, Matriarchs of the Halliwell Line, Mothers, Daughters, Sisters, Friends, and our family spirit without end. To gather now; in this sacred place and help us bring this child to grace." Penny said**

 **James and Lily see more of those lights and then they were surrounded by spirits of women. Penny then turns to the other spirits, still holding Harry who had woken up when Lily picked him up and now was looking around.**

 **"The next generation has been born into our family, our legacy. We pledge to be with this child. This beautiful boy, always. Apart but never separate. Free but never alone. He is one of us and because of that, we will bless him with all of the goodness that we are. Welcome to the family Harry James Potter. Blessed be." Penny said**

 **"Blessed be," All in attendance, both living meaning both James and Lily and dead said together and the ceremony was over**

 **End of flashback**

Piper, Phoebe and the men all thought about that for a moment; but then Phoebe looks at the Potters.

"Can you tell us about Harry? Can you also tell us more about these people Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape? Would Harry be safe at Hogwarts?" Phoebe asks

"Wait, Phoebe, your Harry's first mother? It's nice to meet you" Lily said with a kind smile that reminds Piper of their mother who standing next to Lily

"Good to meet you too," Phoebe said, but she wanted her answers

"We can't tell you much about Harry as we weren't allowed to watch over him for some reason, but I can you tell you about Severus and Albus along with Hogwarts," Lily said

"Thank-"Phoebe was interrupted, orbing lights and then Paige appeared

"Oh I'm Paige Matthews, their sister you two must be James and Lily Potter nice to meet you. Anyway, Harry's here, right now he's taking a nap and there's a lot you all need to know. Oh hi grams, mom and was Harry meant to go to the Dursley?" Paige said/asks

"Nice to meet you/no, why?" James/Lily said/asks

"Because Harry was living with the Dursley, good news I got them arrested," Paige said as Patty was trying clam Lily down

"Lily, do you want to see him?" Piper asks coming to aid her mother and right away Lily brighten up

"Yes," Lily said excitedly to see her baby boy

"Paige, where did you place him at?" Piper asks her sister

"In Wyatt's room," Paige said and then all of them headed down to Wyatt's room with James and Paige taking up the back

They walked past pictures on the wall along the way, but James stopped and looks at one.

"Paige, who this?" James asks looking at a picture and pointing at a black-haired, green-eyed woman

"That's Prue the oldest sister, I never met her until later as she died in 2001 and anyway why do you ask?" Paige said/asks

"Nothing," James said as Paige walked past him

"Ok let's go," Paige said

" _Prue huh? She looks like Rosalie, but with black hair and shorten hair_ " James thought

James followed Paige as she led him to the right room, where he sees someone over a sleeping Harry. Piper blasts him away with her hands and then that person vanished. Was that a demon?

 **AN: Time Zones are different in the UK and San Francisco so here for this chapter**

 **SF: 9:00 AM**

 **UK: 5:00 PM**

 **Those who read my other stories I'm redoing most of them, so if there some you really like tell me in reviews and I will do them first**


	5. Chapter 5

The Potters, Phoebe, and Coop rush to Harry who was still sleeping, while Paige and Piper look at Leo. James looks over Harry for any injuries and when he finds nothing he turns to Leo, Piper, Paige, Grams, and Patty.

"Who was that?" James asks Leo and the others, but it was Phoebe who answered him

"It was Elizabeth Turner, Cole's mother. Why was she here? What did she want with Harry? I mean it's not like she can train him to be the source of all evil." Phoebe said/asks to the others and herself

"It's because Harry's her grandson, she wanted something to remind her of Cole and even if what had been done Harry makes him look different and not at all like Cole. He's still had Cole's blood in his veins." Coop answers Phoebe's questions, but it confuses the others

"I thought demons-well full demons can't love," Paige said and Coop looks at her with a raised eyebrow

"Who told you that?" Coop asks Paige who look at Piper, making Coop look at Piper who looks at Paige and then at Coop

"What? Leo said that to Prue, Phoebe and I first" Piper defended herself and look at Leo as everyone in the room does as well

"The Elders said that to all Whitelighters, just in case one charge or we fall in love with a demon and mistakenly thinks the demon can love back," Leo said to them and Coop just shakes his head

"More like the Elders trying to stop any relation like that by saying that. A Wiccan and a demon are like it was for a Wiccan and a Whitelighter, a forbidden love. Demons can love, but for them, it's dangerous as like any Wiccan their powers can be controlled by their emotions. The Elders are scared that a half-demon, half-Wiccan would be born with too much power that's not even the Charmed Ones would be able to stop, so they lied about demons not being able to love." Coop told the sisters, The Potters, Leo, Grams, and Patty

"That's horrible/So what the story of Benjamin Turner and Elizabeth? I mean I saw her kill him" Lily said at the same time Phoebe asks her question

"Oh Elizabeth did love Benjamin Turner, but it was getting too dangerous as it was gaining the attention of other demons and since Elizabeth was one of the best upper-level demons and he feared that he was losing her. He was the Source after all and was more powerful than any demon, so he possessed and controls her body. He was the one who forces her to kill Benjamin." Coop answers

The others expect Grams were in shock, but no more than Phoebe as she saw Elizabeth kill Benjamin in cold blood in her premonition. Lily felt sadness for Elizabeth as she truly did love her husband and was forced to kill him. Elizabeth only had her son remind her of her husband and now that her son was gone, Harry is the last thing she has left of either of them. James didn't feel anything for Elizabeth, he only felt worried about his son. He didn't care that his son is Phoebe Halliwells' too, but that does keep him at eases that Harry will be protected at all cost.

White lights like Paige's appeared and after a blonde-haired woman with short hair was in the place of the lights. She looks around the room and then saw that parts of the room were destroyed.

"A demon already came for Harry," the woman said as a statement and set Phoebe, Lily, and Piper off

"You knew" Phoebe, Lily, and Piper all accused

"Not until a few moments ago, but let's talk downstairs. James and Lily Potter you two need to hear this too." The woman said and turned around

"I'm not leaving him" Lily stated

"Please, a Whitelighter will be here to watch out for him. I trust this one." The woman said to Lily, before walking downstairs and the Halliwells, men, and Potters followed her to the living room

"Sandra, what is this about?" Leo asks as he sat with Piper

"Who could have told Elizabeth's that her grandson is alive? Does Benjamin know?" Coop asks and Lily turns her head at him

"Benjamin? He's alive?" Lily asks Coop, but Phoebe answer

"It's a long story, but Cole made a sacrifice and died before the sacrifice was done. Someone we knew raised Benjamin from the dead and into Cole's body" Phoebe explained without going into details

"Not anymore," Sandra told Phoebe who rapidly turns her head to Sandra as did the others

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asks Sandra

"While I was up there, we had a meeting about something strange is going on and we have no idea what is going to happen. Paige, you muttered something about your eldest sister being alive the last time I was here and I turned my head. That-"Sandra was saying until she was interrupted by Paige

"You just told us my nephew was alive, I was feeling a lot of-"Paige was saying until she was interrupted by Sandra

"You would be correct, Prue is alive or at least she was before we lost track of her and the other Prue," Sandra said/muttered the last part

"WHAT" the sisters yelled, but James look confused

"The other Prue?" James asks and the sisters look at him and then to Sandra who was looking at the Potters

"Yes, somehow there's two Prue Halliwells expect one of them goes by a different name and lead another life. But the one simple fact that stays true is that both are Prue Halliwells." Sandra revealed and the sisters took a deep breath

"And what was this other Prue's name?" Piper asks Sandra who was still looking at the Potters

"Rosalie Diana Warren," Sandra said and the Potters namely Lily took a deep breath

"When we located Prue Halliwell, we also located Rosalie Diana Warren and this was before 2006 and Rosalie just vanished at the same time as Prue Halliwell did. At first, we thought they were the same person just using magic. But we found Rosalie's records of her life and yes we do keep records. Rosalie was found by the Warren family in England. But was kept a secret from everyone as they didn't want what happened to another member to happen to Rosalie and so was kept, form friends.

Rosalie was friends with Lily Jasmine Evans and was even was the maid of honor at her wedding. Rosalie was dating Sirius Orion Black and had a son with him in 2004 and then was there to help Lily give birth to Harry James Potter. After October 31, 2006; she just vanished and with her Prue Halliwell." Sandra revealed

Leo looks at his wife and her sisters who were all silent at this news; he then looks at the Potters who too were silent and deep in thought. Leo turned to Sandra

"Sandra, you said Benjamin isn't in Cole's body anymore. What did you mean?" Leo asks and Phoebe looks at Sandra

"Prue Halliwell isn't the only one we located within England, we also located Cole Turner and his father had his original body-"Sandra was interrupted

"WHAT?" Phoebe yelled as she and her sisters all knew that Cole's soul was destroyed in 2010 after he was stabbed with the Ancient Athame.

"Sandra, I think it's time that you tell us what's going on-"Leo was saying until they all heard a yell and a body slam

They all raced upstairs and into Wyatt's room to see a demon, Harry fully awake and terrified. On the floor, they saw the Whitelighter who made Paige grasp it was Kyle Brody who was killed as an Elder in 2008 by Rennek. Paige turned to Sandra

"Is Kyle being alive due to whatever happening?" Paige asks Sandra who was about to answer, but Piper beat her

"Not the time Paige, Kyle get Harry, Henry and Leo to Magic School NOW," Piper told her sister, before ordering Kyle

Kyle got back up and grabbed Henry and Leo who picked up Harry. They then orbed to Magic School. When they were in Magic School, Leo put Harry down and Harry turned to the other three

"What's going on? Who are you? Who were those other people? What is this place?" Harry asks his question

"Dad, Uncle Henry/Uncle Leo?" voices from behind them all ask, causing Kyle, Henry and Leo to turn around to see thirteen-year-old Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, eleven almost twelve Christopher "Chris" Perry Halliwell, nine-year-old Melinda Prudence Halliwell, nine-year-olds Tamora "Tam" Precious Mitchell, and Katarina "Kat" Pamela Mitchell. Eight almost nine Prudence Johnna "PJ" Halliwell and seven-year-old Parker Thalia Halliwell who was going the hand of five-year-old Peyton Rebekah Halliwell.

Henry and Leo look at each other, while Kyle was looking at Harry who was running away and so he took after him, while the two fathers talk to their kids and nephews and nieces.

Kyle looks all over for Harry, but he wasn't anywhere to be found and he's sure that Harry wouldn't go in the classrooms. So where is he? Kyle was about to go to some other part of the school, when Leo, Henry, and the kids walked toward him

"Kyle, there you are, where's Harry?" Leo said/asks

"I don't know and I assume that you told them," Kyle said to Leo and Henry while looking at the kids

"Where's our brother," PJ asks along with Parker, Peyton sees the boy who was behind her uncles running cross the halls and then looks up to her sisters and family

She decided to run after him and no one notices except for Wyatt and Chris who both chases after her. Peyton found Harry in the room full of books; he was looking at one of the books. She runs over to him, which he notices her

"Hi," Harry said shyly

"Hi, I'm your sister," Peyton said with a giggle and Harry was confused until he remembers the bank and Celestina

"And we are your cousins," a voice said coming toward him and Peyton, causing Harry and Peyton to look and sees Wyatt and Chris walking toward them

Harry just smiles at them and Peyton as Wyatt picked up Peyton and sat down next to Chris with Peyton on his lap. Wyatt looks at Harry who was doing the same with him.

"So mind telling us why you ran from us?" Wyatt asks, innocently as Chris reached over and grabbed the book that Harry was beginning to read

Harry just looks at Wyatt and then looks at the entranceway, thinking he can run again. But a hand stops him, he looks and saw that the hand belongs to Chris; Harry then looks at Wyatt and began to open his mouth, when one of the voices from before was calling his name out.

"Harry, Wyatt, Chris, Peyton there you all are-What" Leo and Henry was saying until Harry was orbed away

Chris was looking at his hand and then look up to see his father, uncle, brother, sister and cousins along with the Whitelighter looking at him.

"Chris, why did you orb him away?" Leo asks his son at the same time Wyatt asks "Where did you orb him too"

"I-I didn't, I mean when he saw that Whitelighter he look terrified and then I felt like something was forcing my orbing to active and then this happens," Chris explained shocked and Leo walked over and kneeled before his son

"Chris, where did you orb him too?" Leo asks his son who look at him

"That just it, I didn't send him anywhere. I think he sent himself somewhere using my power." Chris said

"If that true, then where did Harry sent himself too?" Wyatt asks everyone as Henry turned to Kyle

"Another question to add to the list, why is he afraid of you aside for the whole demon thing?" Henry asks Kyle who was raising an eyebrow at his former girlfriend's husband

Leo rubbed his forehead and separated Kyle and Henry as fighting won't get them anywhere.

 **SF: 9:30 AM**

 **UK: 5:30 PM**


	6. Chapter 6

Perseus and Daniel were back in the library, looking through some books when blue lights appeared in front of them. When the lights vanished, Harry stood in the lights places shocking both Perseus and Daniel. Both boys got up from their chairs and rush over to Harry.

"Harry are you alright? Where've you been? What were those lights?" both Perseus and Daniel ask at the same time

"Boys let Harry breathe, Harry come sit down," Mrs. Whitlock said/ordered as she came around the corner and straight toward Harry

Harry was led to a chair by Mrs. Whitlock, Harry just remained silent and making his friends worry. Perseus and Daniel sat back down in their original seats, while Mrs. Whitlock went to get water for Harry. Daniel reaches over the table for Harry's hand, while Perseus just stare at Harry. Mrs. Whitlock came back with a water bottle, sat down in the chair next to Harry and gave the bottle to Harry. Mrs. Whitlock put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

Perseus looks at Mrs. Whitlock, she looks like she was seeing Harry's past. That what Perseus knows about her, she has the power of Premonition meaning she can see and experience events from the past, present, and future. Perseus saw Mrs. Whitlock came back to reality; she takes her hand off, of Harry's shoulder and smiled at all of them. Perseus saw her stand up and walked off toward somewhere, he follows her until she was out of his line of sight. Perseus looks back at Daniel and Harry, who was talking to Daniel.

"Wait did you say, Halliwell? Phoebe Halliwell? Magic School?" Perseus asks

"Yes, do you know them?" Harry asks his friend who just chuckle

"I know them, Harry my friend; the Halliwell sisters, heck their whole family tree is written in books. Some of those books are even in this very library, but in the section only seen and for magical folks. We're sitting in that very section now, the Halliwell sisters are known as the Charmed Ones and there were the late oldest Prue Halliwell, the second oldest Piper Halliwell, and the youngest Phoebe Halliwell. Well, Phoebe was the youngest sister until soon after Prue was killed that's both Piper and Phoebe found out that they have a younger half-sister Paige Matthews. Now Magic School is an institution of magic created by the Council of Elders thousands of years ago after untrained magic destroyed Atlantis.

Magic School is mainly for Wiccan witches and half Wiccan witches, no matter they're male or female." Perseus answers Harry

"What's the Council of Elders?" Harry asks Perseus, but Daniel answers for Perseus

"The Council of Elders also known as the Founders and the Powers That Be and commonly referred to as just the Elders are a powerful group of elder Whitelighters who advise and govern the forces of good. Their purpose is to preserve the "greater good" by directing their Whitelighters to guide and protect witches and future Whitelighters. The Elders mainly watch Wiccans witches, but every once a while they'll watch other witches and wizards." Daniel said to Harry

"So, they're just Whitelighters, just older and wiser ones?" Harry asks

"Yes, but I hear that there are new Elders as the last ones were killed back. These weren't so reasonable." Daniel said

"What he means is that the last group of Elders were a bunch of- "Perseus was cut off

"Perseus Black, I do hope you weren't going to say what I know what you were going to?" Mrs. Whitlock asks/said as she walked toward them with a stack of books in her arms.

"Oh no, I would never say anything like that Mrs. Whitlock" Perseus told her in a sweet voice

Mrs. Whitlock just gave Perseus a look that says I don't believe that for a minute. She places the books on the table next to Harry, she then sat down in the chair she had before.

"These are for you Harry, I sometimes buy books for Daniel and Perseus over there. I also bought books for you, but I just haven't had time to give them to you and now I've got a stack of books with your name on them." Mrs. Whitlock said with a smile as she watches Harry pick up a book.

"Harry, I heard that Mrs. Paige Matthews had gotten you out of the Dursleys household. Do you want to talk about it or how you got here?" Mrs. Whitlock asks Harry

"It's okay Harry, we all told you that we know about magic and Mrs. Whitlock is part Wiccan. You can tell us" Daniel said softly to Harry

Harry decided to tell them, he told them about Paige being his aunt about meeting Remus Lupin who Daniel told him was his father's name and must be the same person as Daniel looks like him, except for the eye color and shape. They then went to Gringotts, where Harry found out that he somehow got two sets of parents James and Lily Potter who was the one who gave birth to him. His original parents and the ones that carried him, before the Potters are Cole Turner and Phoebe Halliwell. Harry also found out about his Wiccan powers and a power called Metamorphmagus, they were all sealed by Albus Dumbledore. Gringotts was able to unseal them after they got done with the Potter account manager Celestina.

Harry told them that Celestina told them about a marriage contract, but it will be null and void as soon as Paige takes him to his mother. They took him down to another room, they would do the unsealing of his powers. The next thing he knew, he was in a room and there were two people a man and a woman. The woman was trying to touch him, he screamed as the man who tried to protect was throw toward the wall of the room. Paige along with ten other people came barging into the room, one of the other women yelled at the man who Harry now named Kyle to orb him and two of the men Henry and Leo to Magic School.

Once there, Harry met other kids there who they had orbed right in front of. Some called Leo and Henry dad/Uncle Leo/Uncle Henry, meaning they were family to them and the Halliwell's. Harry ran as soon as attention wasn't on him anymore, he ran to a room that's he thinks is the library of Magic School. He soon learned that he was followed by a five-year-old named Peyton and she was followed by two others named Wyatt and Chris. Peyton announced she was his sister, while Wyatt and Chris are his cousins; the others soon appeared and when Harry saw Kyle he got scared and the next thing he knows he was in front of Daniel and Perseus.

"Were you holding hands with either Wyatt or Chris, Harry?" Mrs. Whitlock asks, and Harry nodded at her question

"You must have been scared as Kyle was one of the two that you saw during that woman who I believed was a demon attack or rather attempt to kidnap you. So, your power must have reached out to Chris's power, you also must have thinking about the library as well as us and Chris's Whitelighter powers must have orbed you here due to your will. Rare, but it can happen" Mrs. Whitlock guess

"So, what now, I mean it's 6:00 pm- "Daniel was saying until a woman came over to their table and Mr. Whitlock

"Sarah, thank you for watching them for me. Daniel, Perseus come on and you too Harry; you can come over and stay with the boys. I'm Andromeda Tonks, it's nice to meet you." Andromeda said to Sarah and the boys, before turning to Harry

Harry saw Andromeda gathered Harry's books and then led them to the library's entrance where her husband was waiting for her in their car. Sarah watch them go, before going to contact great-great and so on grandmother Sandra. Hopefully, she's not hurt during Elizabeth's kidnapping attempt.

Meanwhile back at Magic School, Leo watches as Phoebe who came with the others paces back and forth. Phoebe was angry that they lost Harry, well angry at them and not at Chris. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Sandra getting distracted as she must be listening to someone's call and then she orbs away.

"Phoebe, we will find him and then we can get him to settle into his new life. It's will take some time, but Harry will live with us and the girls." Coop said trying to calm her down

"Kyle, how are you alive?" Paige asks Kyle who was sitting in a chair

"We don't know Paige, we're trying to figure-I must go" Kyle was saying until he too orbed away.

Piper decided to go back to the Manor with the kids with Leo agreeing with her as the kids might be too worry for Harry to keeping going on with their lessons. So, she took them home with her; she let them watch TV and she went to the kitchen to cook something to ease her mind. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Chris coming into the kitchen to help her cook. It's was their mother-son time as Chris inherited her love and talent for cooking. She began to cook the one thing that she knows is everyone's favorite.

"MOM" Wyatt's yell

Both Piper and Chris ran into the living room to see Sandra holding a sleeping Harry along with Kyle. Piper also sees Leo, Paige, Henry, Coop, and Phoebe by the stairway. Phoebe ran over to Sandra and took Harry from Sandra and into her arms.

"What happens? Where was he?" Piper asks Sandra

"He was at one of the wizardly families the Tonks' house when we were at Magic School, I heard the call of one of my mortal family members who's part Wiccan and a member of the Wizardly world. Harry orbed himself using your son's power over at her library, she then called her friend Andromeda Tonks to take Harry home with her. I then orbed over to the Tonks and met with both Edward and Andromeda Tonks, they let me bring Harry back here." Sandra informed them

"And Harry can live with us as well as Magic School?" Phoebe asks as she held her son, while her daughters surround them

"He can live with you, but Harry has to go to Hogwarts," Kyle answered her

"What? This is where we- "Phoebe was interrupted

"I know, but the Elders had tried through their connections in that world to try to remove Harry from Hogwarts. Somehow Albus Dumbledore already found out about Harry being taken away from the Dursleys and stopped Harry's remover." Kyle said

"Now what?" Paige asks

"Now we need Coop and Phoebe to move to England, they can move into the Potters family Manor. We had already made sure that it's will be legal and since the Manor is one of the things Harry had inherited from James and Lily, the Manor belongs to him. Phoebe is his mother, so it's given her the right to live in there with her family to raise Harry. We also added a door in the Manor, Magic School and here that all connected, so you all can visit each other. As for Hogwarts, we made sure that Albus Dumbledore would add some classes for Wiccan witches and those who are part Wiccan.

"We also made a list of who might be good for the positions and gave it to Dumbledore. Leo, you're one of them, Paige and Phoebe are on there as well" Kyle said to them

"What about Magic School for our girls?" Phoebe asks

"Well they can still go to Magic School, you just have to remember the time difference between there and here. When there eleven, they can go to Hogwarts for the classes I mention or just keep them in Magic School." Kyle answered her

The sisters and their husbands all look at each other as both Kyle and Sandra left. Chris walked over to the stairs and saw that there was a door, on the very top of the stairs. Piper remembered that she had something on and went to get it before it's burns or worse. Piper just managed to save the food, she then served the food to the whole family expect Paige and Henry who went to pick up Henry Jr. Coop and Phoebe will have to move their family to the UK for Harry, but that was a sacrifice Phoebe willing to make.

But the questions on Phoebe's mind keep her distracted while sitting at the table with Harry in her arms. How was Kyle alive? Did whatever brought Kyle alive, also bring Cole back? Does Cole know about Harry? Will Elizabeth try again?

"Phoebe, Earth to Phoebe. Come in Phoebe"

"What?" Phoebe snapped out of her thoughts and look at Piper who was calling her

"I said I was thinking of setting up a birthday party for Harry before you and Coop have to move. What do you think?" Piper asks her sister

"That will be good, Piper," Phoebe said

Prudence was looking at her mother and at the same time her long lost brother Harry. She can feel her mother's worry for Harry and she's also scared for him as well. She looks at Wyatt and Chris, telling them that she needs to talk with them with her eyes.

 **AN: Next chapter will be shopping and the train station. At the end of this, the times were. If you don't like, don't read**

 **UK: 6 something PM**

 **SF: 10 something AM**

 ** **To those who like to review just to talk trash-No one is forcing you to read it, just like no one forcing you to review. But I do wonder why so people want to talk trash about other people's work just because they don't have the correct phase or grammar?****

 ** **If you want to talk****

 ** ** ** **trash**** , then be my guess doesn't mean I'll stop writing****


End file.
